1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to remote control and, more particularly, to gesture-initiated programming of a remote control.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote control devices provide convenient operation of equipment from a distance. Many consumer electronic devices are equipped with remote control (RC) features. A universal remote control (URC), which may be configured to control different pieces of equipment, may often be difficult to reconfigure and reprogram.